Many grocery store goods, such as baked goods, are shipped in bakery trays. The bakery trays each include a base, opposing side walls and opposing front and rear walls. The front and rear walls are usually shorter than the side walls to facilitate access to the goods in the tray. At the store, the goods are often removed from the trays and placed on a shelf for selection by the customers. Moving the goods to the shelves requires additional effort and expense.